Miss Kaoru's Birthday Present
by MysticFirefly
Summary: ONESHOT: This is a story about how Kenshin has to find Kaoru a birthday present. It's set after the Kyoto Arc. Please R&R!


**_A/N:_** Ok, this is a one-shot about Kenshin trying to find a present for Kaoru's birthday. It's set sometime after the Kyoto arc. I hope this is entertaining. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that I don't.

**Miss Kaoru's Birthday Present**

It was a bright sunny day at the Kamiya Dojo. The birds were chirping happily, there was a light breeze in the air, little children skipped down the path, and Kaoru was screaming at Yahiko.

"Yahiko why aren't you listening to me?"

"I don't have to listen to a stupid ugly girl like you Kaoru!"

"It's my birthday tomorrow, you should start being nice!"

At this comment our favorite red-haired swordsman, who was currently daydreaming while sitting against the wall of the dojo, became very alert. He had totally forgotten it was Kaoru's birthday the next day.

Yahiko started to make funny faces at Kaoru. Kaoru then pulled out her bokken and proceeded to clobber Yahiko over the head. She hadn't had a very good morning so bashing Yahiko on the head was quite satisfying. Upon seeing that Yahiko was about to pass out Kenshin intervened.

"Miss Kaoru I think you need a break, that I do. Why don't you go to your room and I'll get a bath ready for you."

Kaoru looked into his big amethyst eyes and then hung her head feeling guilty. Why did Kenshin have this effect on her? She never felt bad about smacking Yahiko.

"Thank you Kenshin, I'll be there in a minute," she said as she disappeared into the dojo.

Kenshin helped Yahiko up. The boy dusted himself off and stomped off to the dojo porch. Kenshin sat down beside him.

"Why does she have to be so annoying?" said Yahiko.

Kenshin smirked at this comment. "I think she's just tired, that I do."

Like he said, Kenshin went to go prepare Kaoru's bath. After she was done she went straight to her room and didn't come out until dinner. During this time, Sano had come over looking for food. He walked over to the front porch that Kenshin had once again occupied.

Sano stood over him. "Kenshin I'm starving, got any food?"

Kenshin remained still, staring into space deep in thought. It was rare if anyone found the rurouni off gaurd.

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled again.

Kenshin came out of whatever daze he was in and looked up at Sano. "Oh, I'm sorry Sano, I haven't started making dinner yet. You're a few hours early."

Sano stared down at his vertically challenged friend with a confused look on his face. "What were you thinking about Kenshin?"

"It's Miss Kaoru's birthday tomorrow and I have no idea what to get her." he replied.

"Why don't you just buy her a new kimono or some jewelry?" said Sano

Kenshin looked down. "She already bought a bunch of new kimonos and I don't think she wears jewelry that often. I want to buy her something special that she will actually use."

Sano thought for a minute and then said, "Kenshin, think about what you would want from her for _your_ birthday. Maybe that will help.

Thoughts of Kaoru wrapped up in sparkly paper with a red bow on her head came to Kenshin's mind. '_Stupid Kenshin, stop thinking such things about Miss Kaoru!_'

"I don't know if that is helping much Sano."

"Hey it was just an idea. If it makes you feel any better I'll come to the market with you. With my incredible skills I'm sure we can find something!"

Kenshin wondered what incredible skills Sano was talking about but decided to let him come.

Kenshin looked intently at all the booths at the market. He really wanted to buy Kaoru something special. What Sano didn't know was Kenshin's second intention with buying Kaoru's gift. When Kenshin would give her the gift he would confess his feelings for her. That is why he wanted the gift to be so special. He wanted her to always remember the moment he confessed his feelings.

Sano stopped dead in his tracks. "Kenshin look!" He was pointing to a booth with intricately decorated hairpins and ribbons. Kenshin decided to look at the booth.

The person selling the items was a tall and lanky old man. "I think you should buy a nice ribbon to go with her wonderful red hair," he said to Sano.

Kenshin looked up at the old man with narrowed eyes. "I'm a _him,_ that I am," he replied. Did he really look that feminine?

Before Kenshin could go Battousai on the old man Sano interevened. "We would like to look at your selection," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Kenshin look over the items. The ribbons and hairpins were of all different shapes and colors. Then he spotted two gorgeous pins. They were the same blue as Kaoru's eyes but they had an iridescent sheen to them so they shinned all different colors. The edges of the pins were made of pearl and gold. They were in the shape of butterflies.

Kenshin decided he wanted to buy them. He knew they'd be expensive, but he had enough money saved up from the revolution and fighting Shishio. Looking up at the old man, who was staring at his sakabato in fear, he said, "I'll take these."

The old man who clearly realized his mistake told him he could also have a hair ribbon for free. Kenshin picked out a matching blue one with a white butterfly on it. The old man wrapped his things. Happy with his purchase Kenshin went back to the dojo. (A/N: I know hairpins are jewlery in a sense but for the sake of the story, they're not) Sano wouldn't stop bothering Kenshin about what amazing taste in things he had all the way home.

Dinner was very quiet that evening. When Kaoru asked Kenshin about what he bought at the market he just told her he went to visit Tae and Tsubame at the Akebeko. Kaoru could tell Kenshin was lying by that fake rurouni smile he had on his face.

'_Maybe he bought my birthday present' _she thought

The next day came and Kaoru was very excited. She had waited a whole 365 days for her birthday to come and now it was here! The morning went nicely. Everyone greeted her with the usual happy birthdays and giving of gifts. Yahiko didn't call her ugly once! Kaoru wondered if Kenshin had gotten her something or even remembered since all he had said was happy birthday.

Sano, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume all joined Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin at the Akebeko for lunch. Tae gave Kaoru a discount because it was her birthday. She and Tsubame got her a beautiful new umbrella with blue and white butterflies.

'_That will go great with my present'_ Kenshin thought.

Everyone went their separate ways after lunch but Megumi had left early because she had to deliver a baby. The day passed quickly and soon the sun was about to set. It was at this time that Kenshin decided to give Kaoru her gift.

He mustered up a lot of courage and found Kaoru sitting on the porch, watching the sun go slowly out of the sky. She looked so beautiful sitting there with the last rays of the sun illuminating her face. Kaoru caught Kenshin staring at her in the doorway and he blushed a light shade of pink, but covered his face with his bangs to hide it. Kenshin went and sat down next to Kaoru.

"Happy birthday," he said as he passed her his gift.

She opened it carefully and gasped. She couldn't believe how beautiful the pins and ribbon were. She felt tears slowly coming to her eyes as she thought of how expensive they must have been but she held them back.

"Kenshin…they're beautiful," she managed to whispered in shock

Kenshin smiled, happy at her reaction but suddenly became serious.

"Miss Kaoru, I have something important to say."

Kaoru looked at him attentively and somewhat curious.

Kenshin continued. "Ever since I met you I knew you were a very special person. You accepted me for who I was now, not caring about my past like everyone else. For that I will always be grateful. He paused for a second before continuing. "We have been through so much together and you've supported me every step of the way. I felt horrible when I left for Kyoto. I wanted to stab myself for leaving you in pieces like that. You have become my heat and soul and words cannot describe how important to me you are. I'd die without you Kaoru."

Kaoru couldn't believe he had dropped the formalities and didn't call her "Miss". She was already in so much shock she wasn't at all prepared for what he said next.

"Kaoru…I love you," he whispered so quietly only she could hear.

Tears were rolling down her face. She had waited so long for him to say that. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him against her.

"Kenshin this is the best birthday present you could ever give me. I love you too."

Kenshin pulled her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. The love in his eyes was just as evident as hers. He leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked by his forwardness at first but then kissed him back. She felt they were the only two people in the world. They parted when they heard a cough. They looked up to see Sano grinning at them. They both turned as red as tomatoes. Sano just casually walked in like nothing happened shaking his head. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes lit up but then she blushed. They got up, walked into the dojo, and that is the story of how Kenshin finally got togther with Kaoru.

_**The End**_

**_A/N:_** Yes, it was waffy at the end there but I hope you liked it. Was it funny at all? Should I write some kind of sequal? Let me know! **R&R!**


End file.
